


[podfic] Contradiction

by gwyllgi



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Gen, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 13:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11944980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwyllgi/pseuds/gwyllgi
Summary: A self-podficcing of Contradiction.Fenris likes people who fit neatly into boxes. Anders tends to spill over.





	[podfic] Contradiction

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Contradiction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/341081) by [gwyllgi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwyllgi/pseuds/gwyllgi). 



**Title:** Contradiction  
**Written by:** gwyllgi  
**Read by:** gwyllgi  
**Length:** 5:42  
**Music:**  Celtic Impulse Kevin MacLeod (incompetech.com); Licensed under Creative Commons: [By Attribution 3.0 License](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/)

##  **_[Listen on SoundCloud.](https://soundcloud.com/user-176131187/contradiction/s-31FqU)_**

**Don't forget to return here to like or comment!**

**Author's Note:**

> I podfic my own fic for practice. I'm working out the kinks, but still hope that you enjoyed this!


End file.
